Our Tales Of Show Biz, Mimi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Iori*~*
by SeaStone
Summary: Rated PG13 for swearing. If you like Daisuke, I diss him bad. Hope you like it! R&R!!!


Mimi's POV~~~   


Our next performance is the biggest one yet. All our old friends will be there, Taichi, Sora, Hikari, and Takeru. Sora is doing a solo, Takeru and Hikari are going to do a song with us, then it's up to us to do 6 songs. 

This is a long awaited reunion. If only Jyou, Iori and Koushiri could come. Boy I miss Jyou. He was originally with the band, he originally had Iori's part, we were dating and everything looked good. Then he got into that _Beyond the Lies _show and left. Later we broke up, then I started dating Yamato and now things are looking up for us, who knows what will happen to Yamato and I... 

Iori's POV ~~~ 

"Bassoon!" Daisuke yelled. 

"Check!" I yelled. 

"Clarinet!" 

"Check!" 

"Violin!" 

"Check!" 

"Sound Keyboard!" 

"Check!" 

"Done! We got em' all." Daisuke said. 

"That's nice. Bye!" I said. I walked out. The planning hall was big. I had plans though. Update my web page, photo shoots, then a long day of rewriting tunes to songs. 

I am in charge of modifying the tunes to the lyrics. I am too young for the this business, but I love it none the less. It was so... Nice socializing, having girls admire me, it is so cool. One of my songs hit the top, _I Wish I Got To Say_, was the biggest song in Japan, fourth best in America. Now girls across the the world oodle over me. Amongst the young and pre-teens I am the a God, to the older Yamato rules.   


Yamato's POV ~~~ 

"Some where beyond the pain" I sang. 

_ No no no! What's wrong with you Yamato? God! I'm going nuts! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a 19 year old star, I have everything I could want, but I have some fucking problem. Hell Yamato! You're a fucking fuck head! God! I'm taking to myself. Damn! Damn! Damn! Fucking ass hole head! Calm Down and sing._

_ "_Somewhere beyond the pain,   
Where the truth lies.   
All my tears shed for you.   
Were never really gone." 

I got it again now I'm ready. This will be fun. Thanks Takeru for alway persuading me to follow my dreams. I'll see you tomorrow litlle brother. 

~~~ The next day ~~~ 

Daisuke's POV ~~ 

The day I dread has came. This will be fun, even though that ass Takeru will be there. 

"Hello Tokyo! I'm Hikari, This is Takeru. Remember us?" Hikari's heavenly voice echoed. 

"And now, Presenting Sora T. and and my big bro., Taichi!" 

I didn't see, but by the cheers I knew Sora and Taichi stepped out on stage. 

"Hello- Tokyo!" They chimed together. 

"How are ya'll tonight?" Sora asked. 

"Well, the band you all have been waiting for, Truth 17-09!" 

There was a huge uproar! We steped out. 

We all hugged eachother. "Look! We're all together again!" Mimi said. "Sora, you're up first." 

"K! One, two, ready go!" 

"No one sees me,   
No one knows me,   
No one hears me,   
Anymore. 

No one notices,   
That I am alone.   
No one ever tries,   
To help me. 

No one I know,   
Can release my spirit,   
From this place. 

Anyone help me,   
Please listen to me.   
I am lost in my thoughts, 

Someone release me,   
Show me the world.   
I can't stand being alone   
Anymore. 

See my tears   
What I say is truth,   
I am alone.   
Please some one   
release me.   
I am alone." 

The croud roared "And now 'Live A Little' From Takeru and Hikari's Latest movie 'Pass You Bye'!" 

I say Iori take out his clarenet in an insane rush. Sora threw the mike to Mimi. "Ready go!" 

"Don't so lonely.   
Come on and live your life.   
Come on smile come on dance 

Come on, Live a little   
Don't let life go bye ya   
You're to good   
To lock away, Just say   
Come on Let me live a little! 

Life is a wonderful adventure.   
Come on don't let it pass you by.   
Take stand.   
Don't be pushed around and around.   
Give yourself a chance.   
Don't be such a wimp! 

Come on, Live a little   
Don't let life go bye ya   
You're to good   
To lock away, Just say   
Come on Let me live a little!" 

Then was Iori's solo. I never knew a clarinet sounded that cool. The Yamato signaled me to enter in. I played well. Then Yamato entered in with his guitar. Then Mimi sang in. 

"Come on, Live a little   
Don't let life go bye ya   
You're to good   
To lock away, Just say   
Come on Let me live a little! 

Give me a chance   
I'll open a new world   
Give it a try. 

Come on, Live a little   
Don't let life go bye ya   
You're to good   
To lock away, Just say   
Come on Let me live a little!   
Come on Let me live a little!   
Come on Let me live a little!   
Come on Let me live a little!   
Yeah!" 

The rest of the night went by like a breeze. I looked around back stage for Hikari. I found her in her dressing room putting on makeup. "Hi Hikari." I said. 

She glared at me. "Hello." 

"Give me a kiss." I said. 

"Leave me alone Daisuke." She said as she put on her blue eye shadow. 

"Come on..." I pleaded. 

She marched out the door. "Bye Daisuke. And remember... I hate you, you jerk!" 

_ Great job._ I thought to myself. _ You blew it again._


End file.
